totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
28o6`s Total Pokemon World Tour
Total Pokemon World Tour The Third Season Where The Tourists Go Round In A Plane Singing. Episode 1 20th Team Sceptile Quilava: She Was A Bit Of A Threat It Was Originally Skuntank Who Was Going To Go But Seviper Made An Alliance And Got Duskull To Change The Votes So She Was Eliminated. She Was The First Girl Out, The First Person Out And Claimed 20th Place. Episode 2 19th Team Sceptile Lickilicky: He Was An Idiot Not A Threat But Team Sceptile Had A Lead But He Was To Heavy So The Board Sunk And The Team Sent Him Home. He Was The First Boy Off, The Second Person Out And Claimed 19th Place. Episode 3 18th Team Sceptile Ambipom: He Was A Threat But In France He Refused To Do The Challenge Of Eating Snails And Got In A Fight With Grovyle/Sceptile They Lost The Challenge And Voted Him Out. He Was The Second Boy Off, The Third Person Out And Claimed 18th Place. Episode 4 Aftermath Special Episode 5 17th Team Infernape Monferno: He Was a Threat from Season One and Screwed up The Challenge So He Was Voted Out. He Was The Third Boy Off, The Fourth Person Out And Claimed 17th Place. Episode 6 16th Team Sceptile Pikachu: He Was A Threat From Season One And Two Screwed The Challenge So There Was No Other Option Than To Boot Him Out. He Was The Fourth Boy Off, The 5th Person Out And Claimed 16th Place. Episode 7 15th Team Sceptile Skuntank: She Was Not Liked By Anyone And Most People Thought She Did Nothing And Sceptile Said No To Her Alliance Offer At The Ticket Ceremony She Was Voted Out. She Was The Second Girl Out, The 6th Person Out And Claimed 15th. Shiny Xatu Also Joined In This Episode. Episode 8 Aftermath Special Episode 9 14th Merged Challenge Not Actual Merge Staryu: Glalie Was Being Annoying and Staryu Wanted to Back Stab Seviper This Was All Revealed in the Confessionals So They were Sent Home. Staryu Was The Third Girl Out, The 7th Person Out And Claimed 14th Place. 13th Merged Challenge Not Actual Merge Glalie: Glalie Was Being Annoying and Staryu Wanted to Back Stab Seviper This Was All Revealed in the Confessionals So They were Sent Home. Glalie Was The 5th Boy Off, The 8th Person Out And Claimed 13th Place. Episode 10 12th Team Infernape Gligar: He Was Part Of Sevipers Alliance And She Sabotaged Him So The Team Sent Him Home. He Was The 6th Boy Voted Out, The 9th Person Out And Claimed 12th Place. Episode 11 11th Merged Challenge Not Actual Merge Ivysaur: He was Being Snobby To Everyone So In The Dancing Challenge They Voted Him Out Along With Dusclops. He Was The 7th Boy Voted Out, The 10th Person Out And Claimed 11th Place. 10th Merged Challenge Not Actual Merge Dusclops: He Cursed Seviper Off Because He Couldn’t Stand Her Anymore So She Voted Him Off. He Was The 8th Boy Voted Out, The 11th Person Out And Claimed 10th Place. Episode 12 Aftermath Special Episode 13 9th Merge Sealeo: He Cursed Dragonair He Was Annoying People And He Got Far Last Season So They Got Rid Of Him. He Was The 9th Boy Out, The 12th Person Out And Claimed 9th Place. 8th Merge Dragonair: She Cursed Sealeo After He Cursed Her She Was Really Snobby So They Voted Her Off. She Was The 4th Girl Out, The 13th Person Out And Claimed 8th Place. 7th Merge Drapion: He Caught Onto Sevipers Plan So She Got People To Vote Him Out. He Was The 10th Boy Out, The 14th Person Out And Claimed 7th Place. Episode 14 Aftermath Special Episode 15 6th Merge Rhyperior: He Fell Onto Sceptile And Others So They Voted Him Out For Hurting Them. He Was The 11th Boy Out, The 15th Person Out And Claimed 6th Place. Episode 16 5th Merge Flygon: In The Confessional He Was Planning The Elimination Order Out Loud And Since Everyone Found Out They Voted Him Out. He Was The 12th Boy Out, The 16th Person Out And Claimed 5th Place. Episode 17 4th Merge Sceptile: They Voted Him Out Since He Won Season 1. He Was The 13th Boy Out, The 17th Person Out And Claimed 4th Place. Episode 18 3rd Merge Seviper: There Was A Dares Challenge And She Got All The Bad Dares Like Defuse A Bomb Die Your Skin Green and The Best One Of All Quit The Show So Seviper Didn’t Quit The Show So She Was Eliminated. She Was The 5th Girl Out, The 18th Person Out And Claimed 3rd Place. Episode 19 Aftermath Special Episode 20 2nd Mamoswine: He Only Just Lost In The Race 1st Abomasnow: Surprisingly The Big Guy Won